Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken is the arch nemesis of Kim Possible. He is voiced by John DiMaggio who also does various other voices with Disney. Dr. Drakken, while he may be Kim Possible's arch enemy, is quite bumbling such as fellow Disney villains Captain Hook, Horace and Jasper Badun, and Phineas and Ferb's Dr. Doofenshmirtz. In his first appearance, he makes a nano-bot in the shape of a tick that had a bomb attached to it. The robot became stuck to Kim, but Ron was later able to get it off with hot sauce from Bueno Nacho. Ron later makes reference to this event as the time Kim almost "blew her nose...off". Drakken would try many more times to take over the world and destroy Kim Possible, but all attempts ended sadly for Drakken. Drakken's real name is revealed to be Drew Lipsky and his cousin is fellow supervillain, Motor Ed. When Drakken was sent to prison, he was forced to share a cell with Frugal Lucre, whom he later teamed up with in season four. In the series finale, he reveals to harbor a romantic interest in Shego. Appearance Drakken is of average height and build with light-blue skin, long black ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick unibrow. The reason for Drakken's blue-toned skin is never revealed. Although, from the beginning of a conversation between Drakken and Professor Dementor it is known that it happened on a Tuesday. It is also known that his skin coloration is somehow tied to his evil, as when it was removed by the Attitudinator his skin color returns to a natural color. Clothing Drakken's primary outfit is a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles. Personality Drakken is a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac", who is fueled by pettiness and jealousy. His descent into evil is because of other people picking on him. He is also rather cowardly. He is often quailed by threats or stern actions from Shego. When confronted with a serious and mad Ron after the Little Diablo incident, his bravado quickly fled and he screamed Ron's name while cowering in the rain. By the end of the series, Drakken and Shego appear to have become good individuals, although it is unknown if this is permanent. Biography Backstory Drakken attended university with Kim's father, as well as Bob Chen and Ramesh, but left after he was laughed at by the three when exhibiting for them the Bebe prototype. Apparently after leaving school he embarked upon the beginning of his life of crime. In the dream during the episode "Rewriting History," the inspiration to choose a lifestyle of the evil persuasion presented itself much earlier. As a boy, he listened to a record he found in his mother's attic of his great-great-grandfather, Bartholomew Lipsky, talking about one of his plans. It was a brief clip, and he didn't understand it, but nevertheless it led young Drakken to begin constructing destructive mechanisms and torturous devices, and planted the seeds for the malevolently inclined disposition he now enjoys as an adult. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 During season 4, Drakken thought that someone would break him out of prison but then found out they only break out Shego until in Mad dogs and Aliens ''when he was rescued by Warmonga who thought he was 'The Great Blue'. Abilities Intelligence Drakken is a brilliant (but bumbling) scientist, who is capable of creating marvelous devices and inventions. However, those that Team Possible doesn't destroy have a tendency to fail on their own or be otherwise obliterated by a glitch in one of his faulty and impractical plans. Despite his ability to innovate all on his own, Drakken has no qualms about stealing other people's scientific discoveries and using them for evil, referring to this as "outsourcing". Piloting At the first of the series Drakken demonstrates a surprising inability to pilot his flying car. Being incapable of properly operating it even when faced with threat of his own exploding nanotick. Equipment Lairs *Drakken's Caribbean Lair Inventions *Nanoexplosive (used in the nano tick bomb) *Gravatomic ray Relationships Family Drakken's mother has appeared a few times. His only other known living relative is his cousin Edward Lipsky, a.k.a. Motor Ed. In the episode ''Rewriting History, his great-great-grandfather is revealed to be a man named Bartholomew Lipsky, who - like Drakken - was a villain; however, that episode proves to have been a dream, so it is unknown whether Bartholomew Lipsky was a real person or simply a figment of the imagination. Allies Shego is his sidekick most of the time. He has also worked temporarily with The Bebes (which he created), Duff Killigan, DNAmy (with whom he was briefly infatuated), his cousin Motor Ed, and the evil temp Hank Perkins. He teamed up with Monkey Fist in A Sitch in Time, but that timeline was erased. Employees He employs a staff of henchmen as general-purpose minions and lackeys. Nemesis He's also none too fond of Ron Stoppable, often forgetting his name. Whether this is because he really can't remember it or whether it's simply an act to annoy Ron is debatable. At the end of So the Drama, he recalls it under stress. In Overdue he admits he simply doesn't care enough to remember Ron's name. Rivals Professor Dementor is his other arch-nemesis, as he is the more successful evil scientist at well as the one that more people have heard of, inducing great envy and hatred in Drakken. This causes the two to feud greatly. He was on bad terms with Frugal Lucre for some months, between the events of So the Drama and early Season 4, and as such their relationship was strained at best. Alternate Versions *Sitch in Time version of Drakken. Trivia *Drakken appears in more episodes than any other villain, just one time more than Shego because of a single episode where he appears and she doesn't, proving he is Kim's arch-nemesis. *He has the last ever line in the series: "It was a Tuesday." Drakken_Meets_Lilo.png|Drakken on Lilo and Stitch Behind the Scenes Voiced By Drakken is voiced by John DiMaggio who is famous for voicing the robot, Bender, in the animated sci-fi sitcom Futurama. Category: Villains Category:Humans Category: Kim Possible characters Category:Characters Category:Polish Americans Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Villain Leaders Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists